Multi-story trailers are known. For example, a two-deck trailer is disclosed in a U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,894. As disclosed therein, a lower floor is designed with full ceiling space portions and two upstairs bedrooms off set from or staggered in respect to the downstairs full height spaces. The ceiling for the living room forms an elevated support for the bed. As disclosed the full story standing spaces beneath the lowered upstairs flooring are utilized for cabinets or closets therefore practically no space is lost and the advantages of a two-story dwelling are obtained within the objective of overall double height.
A more recent patent of Smith et al. No. 5,374,094 discloses a recreational vehicle including a lowered body and a vertically telescoping upper body. The upper body includes a second floor fully suspended when the upper body is raised and resting on stops when the upper body is lowered. A lift mechanism includes a take-up drum, lift line and pulley system to raise and lower the upper body including the upper portion of the telescopic elevator shaft while telescoping corner posts support and guide its motion. An elevator has bottom and top floors connected by vertical columns and a lift cable extending from the base of each column to top and bottom pulleys of a adjacent corner post to a power take-up drum to raise and lower the elevator. A vertically moveable bathroom is similarly provided.
A multi-story trailer or moveable dormitory in accordance with the present invention, can be used as a home away from home, a vacation home for extended families and/or workers who are housed in a relatively small space that can be moved from one location to another with minimal set up requirements. Further, the multi-story trailer in accordance with the present invention does not need the use of an elevator to raise or lower a second floor. Instead, each floor is fixed in place. Also, in view of the relatively small space, the multi-story trailer can be heated and/or cooled by a relatively small heating and cooling unit at a relatively inexpensive cost and is suitable for use in extreme weather conditions.
In addition to the above, the multi-story house trailer includes an upper deck with a collapsible railing, adequate storage space on a separate floor, a kitchen and two bathrooms as well as separate sleeping and living areas.